Bella Salvatore
by vampire luverxoxo
Summary: edward left. Bella never got the chance to tell him that she's really a salvatore and that she and her brothers are orginal vampires. what happens when the cullens turn up at maystic falls what will her brothers do? keep the peace or hurt the people who?
1. Chapter 1

Bella Salvatore

Chapter one he's gone!!

He's gone. He left me when I was about to tell him the BIG secret. I am an original vampire and my real name is Isabella Salvatore. Now the ten people no sorry vampires are gone. Edward, Alice, Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Stefan and Damon.

Stefan and Damon are my brothers and they also are original vampires.

My brothers were turned into vampires by this woman called Katherine who at the time seemed really nice and I was very close to her but it turned out she was secretly sleeping with both of them at the same time. Right now they're both in a town called mystic falls (or church fell it depends on whether you watch the TV series or the books) in Virginia. I miss them so much. There's nothing keeping me in Forks any more I told my great-great –great –great cousin to pretend that I was his daughter and gave everyone fake memories of me so that they wouldn't suscipous of me.

That s it I'm going to Mystic falls !!!!

Please review


	2. Chapter 2

Bella Salvatore chapter 2

Chapter 2 you have a sister????

Elena ... I love her so much. She reminds me of Bella. Ahhh Bella, my little sister. Elena would like Bella I'll have to make sure she visits soon. They are so alike it's sometimes painful because if I imagine Elena and Bella together then I think of Katherine who was one of Bella's closest friends. I was taken out of my thoughts by an angelic voice calling my name.

"Stefan, Earth to Stefan" said Elena waving her hand in front of my face playfully.

"Oh sorry did you say something?" I said looking at the love of my existence.

"No umm... you were muttering about Bella?" she said looking hurt and confused.

Then I realised that she must have been an ex-girlfriend or something!

"Oh, no Elena Bella's not an ex-girlfriend she's my younger twin sister" I said trying to make her smile and not get angry.

"Really so she's a vampire too! What's she like?" she said grinning.

"Yeah she got turned by Katherine without me and Damon knowing she just went missing and I only saw her again 5 years after Katherine's death" I said remembering our reunion.

"yeah the reason I haven't spoke about her is because Damon doesn't know that she's a vampire and it brings up bad memories, but she's due a visit soon and she has the same diet as me" I said remembering when she told me that she didn't eat humans.

"So what's she like?" said Elena

"Well she's a bit like you very selfless. Chocolate brown hair with a hint of red, chocolate eyes and she was neutral ground between me and Damon during our fights she could stop them just by looking at you" I said chuckling.

"Where is she?" said Elena curiously.

"Last I heard from her she was in phoenix America" I said sadly

"Why doesn't she live with you or tell Damon?"

"She wanted freedom, you see our father didn't let her go anywhere he thought she was untrustworthy ha she was so trustworthy that you would laugh at her!!" I said laughing

Then all of a sudden my phone started to ring. I looked at the name on the screen and my eyes widened.

Bella Salvatore

So I pressed the answer button and put the phone to my ear and said in a surprised tone

"Bella?"

"Stefan" she said in a slightly broken voice and I knew straight away that she had been crying.

"What's wrong Bella?" I said concerned for my only sister's state.

"Can I come live with you ... I need to be with Family right now" she said her voice cracking more than thought possible then she started to cry and that was weird although Bella was a girl she was really strong and I had only seen or heard her cry in our childhood.

And the answer was the only one I could and would ever give

"Of course Bella where are you I'll come get you" I said distressed.

Then she stopped crying and said in a slightly nervous tone "Um, I'm about 4 miles away from the house, um your house"

Then I started to laugh at her and said "God I missed you Bells"

"Me too stef"

Then I thought about what her reaction to Elena would be and said "Um Bella when was the last time you fed"

"Yesterday is Zack inside?" that was the thing about Bella she was really close to Zack and she was gonna take it hard at the fact that her Eldest brother killed him.

"Um no but my girlfriend Elena is but um don't freak out at her appearance okay!"

"K" she replied and she hanged up.

I then turned to Elena who was looking at me curiously so I said "that was Bella"

"Really what did she say?" she said looking at me impatiently she was obliviously taking to Bella like a house on fire.

"That she wants to come and live with me and that's she's driving towards the house" I said suddenly excited that she was coming.

"How far is she?" she said several emotions playing across her face. Excited and Nervous.

"Well she said about 4 miles but she's probably closer" but as I said that me and Elena heard a purr of a car pulling into the drive way. Then the door bell rang.


	3. Chapter 3

Bella Salvatore Chapter 3

I wasn't surprised when Stefan asked when the last time I fed was was because of Zack but when he told me he had a girlfriend I instantly cheered up. Since Stefan was always so closed up though it was mostly Katherine's Fault. My Brother was always so free and I don't know how to describe it but I knew it was either Katherine's or Damon's Fault don't get me wrong I love both my brother's but Damon was always so Confident and Charming and when ever Stefan had anything he had to have it.

Like when Damon was fighting in the war and he came home to see us he spent most of that time with Katherine. So Then my brothers who had mostly been close till the moment came when Katherine broke them.

I was really close to Zack I practically raised him. It was weird it was like Stefan couldn't get the conversation of him fast enough. And what about his mysterious girlfriend who I couldn't freak out about. Trust Stefan to pick the freaky ones. I mean god I bet this one was a psycho vampire too. So as they drove towards the house I suddenly smiled for the first time since 1864 I was going to see both my brothers. All I could think was what the hell Damon's Reaction Going to be !


	4. Chapter 4

Bella Salvatore

Chapter 4

A/N: hey sorry I haven't written ages I've had writers block and I've had family problems.

But I now have an idea about what to do next just plez review and say who you want bella to get with

Edward

Emmett

Jasper

Jeremy

Klaus

Or even Matt

I practically jumped out my new car an Austin martin. I was seeing my twin brother in the first time in years. I quickly sent a silent prayer up and rung the door bell. I waited. And waited God why was he taking so freaking' long.

The door swung open and there he was Stefan Salvatore my older twin brother it was kind of stupid I mean we look nothing a like but we were twins.

"Hey Steffi" I said grinning up at him. Then I was in his arms. He smelt like ... newly printed books and chocolate.

"So where's this new girl-friend of yours, I wanna meet her please Stefan I promise I won't eat her!" I said jumping out of his arms and looking around the familiar boarding house curiously seriously hyper. Whoops I guess the criminal I snacked on the way here was a drunk or druggie.

"Promise not to freak out Kay?" he said looking into my eyes and hands on my shoulders.

"Oh-Kay, dam Steffi she must be really something if you REALLY don't want me to kill her fine I solemey swear on my copy of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows not to eat your unknown girlfriend otherwise you get to kick my frankly gorgeous butt"

She stepped from behind a wall and smiled a freaking familiar smile.

"Hi you must be Bella, I'm Elena Gilbert Stefan's Girlfriend"

I fainted...


	5. I know I'm Sorry AN

Dear readers I'm really sorry I know I haven't updated in months hey probably years but I've finally got my own laptop so I can update more frequently probably more than once a week but I can only do that in January

Thanks loyal readers

Georgia

Aka

Vampire luverxoxo


	6. AN

Heya guys I know you guys are probably really annoyed with me with never updating but ive recently started writing again but I wont update again until Heart of Aiur has stopped getting everyone's stories deleted

Vampire luverxoxo


End file.
